Indigo
by Kaguara
Summary: Shade meets a guy at the bookstore who looks so like Yuki that it's uncanny. Then when she is assigned to do a class project with Tohru.....AkitoXShade
1. Uncanny

Well guys this is my first fanfic. I'm really nervous about this and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket it is owned by Natsuki Takaya. But I do own Shade.

Chapter One

"'S', where is the god damned 's'..." I mumbled in anguish as I browsed the bookstore shelves. I couldn't figure it out...why was this stupid book so hard to find?

Tiredly, I bent my head closer to the shelf, furiously looking for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"Where is it," I growled, shoveling through the books. Then the title of a book rose out above the others and I picked it up. It was what I had been seeking for the last twenty minutes. This book—or piece of carnage, trash, however you want to look at it—was what I needed.

"Wahaha," I crowed triumphantly, "I found you! Romeo and Juliet!" I glowered over my elusive find.

I had to get this stupid book for my English class. Thinking back on it, I don't know why I signed up for the honors English anyway. Just stupid, I guess.

But I can't really say that, though... I love to read. Just not what other people tell me to. It's boring.

And my mom always said, "Shade, do whatever you want with your life. It's yours to keep." But come to think of it she told my two sisters Sarah and Jessica that too.

_Why don't people give me better advice? _

Well anyway, now I have to buy all these books for that dumb class. Ohhh... I'm going to be broke soon.

I sighed disgusted at what had become of my sinister existence. This school... was taking over my life. All my hours I once had to myself, any free time I might have had with my sisters leaving Japan was ultimately gone, wasted.

_Damn! _

I knew it was useless to bicker this way but _I can't take it anymore_. As I walked away from the shelter of the bookcase I began to roll my eyes simultaneously with my impending steps to the sitting area. My entire being was filled with such a rage at my current state of living, that I didn't even notice the guy sitting across from me.

I groaned, unconsciously rubbing at my temples, and stretched out on a huge red chair to read a bit before I made the long track home. It wasn't a very busy day for this little street corner bookstore. People, I guess just didn't have it in them to get their lazy asses out of bed on a Sunday morning. My eyes followed a few couples to the check out line. I wondered what they were doing here... in a bookstore. Lazily, I looked once again around the small store, until I found my eyes drawn to a peculiar figure.

"Huh," I gasped, "what the...."

Yuki? But no, it couldn't be Yuki. The coloring was all wrong. Black hair and dark blue eyes... not him; couldn't be him. A relative maybe?

My eyes followed the familiar-looking guy to the checkout area. He stood there reading what looked like a Stephen King book.

Since I had found what I came form, I curiously followed him, because I really had nothing better to do. _My inquisitive nature always gets the best of me... especially in times like these,_ I thought wryly.

When I stood but six feet away from him I stopped and looked at him. He wore a crimson shirt and long black pants. His black hair that was only a shade darker than my own was neatly tucked behind his ears.

He was the very picture of what one would call a neat freak. His clothes seemed as if they'd never seen a wrinkle in their life—it made you want to go mess them up. But I resisted the urge and swiftly walked up to him.

"Ummm... excuse me," I whispered. He looked like he hadn't even heard me... so, being a little more assertive, I raised my voice.

"Excuse me," I said. Then his head jerked up, leveling his startling indigo eyes to my jade green ones.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well ummm..." I was so nervous I couldn't even ask him what I had intended to.

"How do you like the book," I fumbled out.

He looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze and then said, "It is none of your business—_girl_."

Blood rushed to my face and I looked away. When I turned around to face him again he had already immersed himself in his book. Anger flared inside me and I yelled, letting my emotions fly.

I hissed, "Thank you for your kindheartedness. It's such a joy to find someone with that kind of compassion. Oh, and by the way, my name is Shade for further reference... not 'girl'."

"Idiot," I muttered through clenched teeth. And with that I rushed up to the counter and bought my book. You didn't think I was going to stick around with this weirdo, did you? Of all the people I had ever met he... he was definitely the rudest. I couldn't believe him!

The store had become silent... obviously focusing their attention on me. Before turning to leave I looked back at him. He stood there just as I left him, staring stupidly at me. He was probably still baffled by my sudden outburst. Well, it serves him right... It doesn't take much for my emotions to boil over. I stalked to the door, making a theatrical exit. And as I left the irksome bookstore, I felt his eyes follow me.


	2. Dreams

Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I had more but I thought it would confuse all of you so I edited it out. This chapter is a lot longer. Also I'm sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter... granted there were only three. But anyway on with the fic. damn typos

Oh .....

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket Natsuki Takaya does. But I do own Shade.

Chapter Two: A week later

"Amino Acids- base units of protein, nine essentials, must be supplied by the food you eat," I muttered as I wrote in health.

_God, I hate notes, especially since Yuki is in the class. Most girls in this class aren't even taking notes anyway. They're all watching him._ I glanced at his seat across the room from mine. _How does he act like no one is gawking at him? When practically all the girls in the room (okay, and a few of the boys) are staring at him with drool sliding down their chins. _

It was then that I noticed where other eyes were focusing: but it was not love or admiration in those expressions, it was hatred. Tohru Honda... most girls are jealous of her and her friendship with Yuki. Some have hatred for her that knows no bounds, but I don't. I've always wondered why... maybe because I'm not that kind of person. But whatever it is I can't really put my finger on it. I've been jealous of other girls before Tohru. I guess she's just too nice to hate.

"Now class, remember to study for your test on Monday." The teacher yelled as the bell rang.

I hadn't watched the time so I packed up my stuff really fast, worrying if I would make it in time to my next class. Which was practically across campus. Then I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall, nearly tripping over myself twice. I didn't even have time to go to my locker. Luckily, I stumbled into the classroom right before the bell rang—otherwise I would have been dead meat.

The teacher glanced at me irritably from her paper-covered desk. I sat down at the last remaining seat in the far right corner of the room. People had begun to read their books (Romeo and Juliet, ugh) quietly in their seats.

The teacher then abruptly left her desk and went to the front of the room.

"Today we will be starting a new project," she stated briskly. Groans filled the room. Last week we had just finished the last project she had set us on. Our teacher is ambitious, she is.

She objected, "Now, now, this will be fun! And it will let me see the talent I know all of you have." Then she began to explain it. "You—and a partner I will assign to you—will create and write a story. It can be about anything you want but it must take place in a world you have imagined. I am now going to give you the handouts about the project. Oh, and you will find your partner's name at the top of your sheet."

I looked across the room to find my redheaded friend Morgan. "This is going to suck," I mouthed.

When I got my handout I found to my great surprise (and disgust) that Tohru Honda was to be my partner. Now I was gonna be in for it. All the girls in this school would be on my tail asking all sorts of questions about her.

"Hello," said a cheerful voice next to me. It scared the holy shit out of me. But then I turned and saw it was Tohru. _Oh, how wonderful..._ I smiled wryly at her.

"Umm....hey," I rasped, trying to make my voice sound just as cheerful.

_Is it even possible for a human to be so damned cheerful?!_

"Well," she started, "I think we better start this project quickly. It seems that we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

(Lunch)

"It seems like you are getting comfortable with little Tohru, Shade," Morgan chirped as we walked to the lunch table where we always sit.

"I am not," I growled at her.

"Touchy, touchy," She smiled at me evilly, making it obvious how she loved to torment me.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," I started when we sat down at the table.

"I know, but anyway did you see the prince today? He looks really hot," she said, glancing to a crowded table across the lunch room.

"He always does," I muttered irritably.

_Oh great, here comes her great speech about Yuki. I swear she's as bad as those fan girls who follow him everywhere._

(Background: Oh my god, the way he flipped his hair. It's like he's been sent from heaven. Ah! Sweet Yuki and the way he walks. So graceful. Sigh....................)

Daydream

"_Shade... Shade..."_ someone called from the darkness, their voice a mysterious whisper.

_Why is it always the darkness. Why can I never see the people calling me? _

Hands began to pull her out of the darkness

..._!! What—!?_

"Shade!" Morgan yelled at me. I jerked awake, staring at my friend somewhat apprehensively. She frowned. Worriedly, she said, "What is up with you lately? You seem really out of it."

"It's nothing," I replied quickly, "Just tired I guess."

"Well... okay," Morgan muttered. I could tell she was still worried.

Just then the bell rang and we had to hurry off to class.

* * *

(That night)

**Dream Sequence**

_Shade... Shade!_

The voice called to her...

Piercing cries of pain filled the night but still

the voice overruled them all, coming closer and closer

until it whispered in her ear

_Shade..._

I woke up with a start; rain fell outside my window. The thunder cackled loudly, causing all the windows to rattle and shake.

"What a dream," I whispered to myself.

I'd had the same dream many times before but it had never been so real. It seemed to want me to know something. I felt like I had heard the voice before... It was so familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. Slowly, I pulled my legs up underneath the sheets and leaned my arms on them, cradling my head. I watched my black hair slide down the incline of my thighs and the patterns of ripples that played across my skin with the reflection of the water sluicing off my window. Light and shadows playing together in the rain, carefree like bare-footed children...

_Who is the voice haunting my dreams?_

_Where have I heard it before? _

My head spun with all those questions that would probably never be answered. God, I needed some sleep, but that unconscious haven did not come to me. So instead I tiptoed over to my bookshelf and plucked down a volume of Edgar Allan Poe's writings. Then I crawled into my bed and began to read.

* * *

Alone

By: Edgar Allan Poe

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were—I have not seen

As others saw—I could not bring

My passions from a common spring—

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow—I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone—

And all I lov'd—I lov'd alone—

Then—in my childhood—in the dawn

From ev'ry depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still—

From the torrent, or the fountain—

From the red cliff of the mountain—

From the thunder, and the storm—

And the cloud that took the form

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view—

* * *

hehehe I love that poem! I hope that was long enough. Oh and I know Shade's dreams are confusing but you'll find out what they mean later on in the story. And also I'll try to have the next chapter posted by next Saturday.


	3. Underlying Questions

I know I didn't post it when I said I would but it's only like a month late. _nervous laugh _ Anyway I just have to say that Witch hunter robin rocks and all of yall have to see it. Well anyway on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket Natsuki Takaya does. But I do own Shade.  
  
**Chapter Three: Underlying questions  
**  
_Man this is so freaky_ I thought to myself as I walked through our school parking lot. I had to go to Tohru's in a few minutes and I was totally freaking out about it.  
  
"Why can't I just go out and say it ." I muttered as my shoulders slumped forward.  
  
_Tohru... she seemed to be worried about me going over to her house. Is there something wrong with it? Is it her relatives...hmmm...I can't figure it out!  
_  
I sat down on the pavement .  
  
"Hey Shade," someone called from the end of the parking lot.  
  
"Shade!"  
  
I turned to the voice and saw Morgan come up behind me.  
  
"Hello Morgan," I mumbled not even bothering to look up.  
  
"You look happy," she commented sarcastically. She stood casually against a car and began to straighten out her hair in a mirror.  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"Where do you think?" I growled at her while fiddling with my shirt trying to make myself look presentable.  
  
"Oh Tohru's." she said with a knowing smile flipping her hair with a sigh.  
  
"Yep," I replied solemnly.  
  
She then furrowed her brow and looked at me oddly.  
  
"You do realize that it's like 4 o'clock."  
  
I stared at her in horror.  
  
"Oh my God I'm late," I gasped loudly.  
  
And with that I leaped up and sped towards the head of the school.

* * *

_**A few minutes later  
**_  
As the front gate came into view I saw Tohru patiently waiting next to it.  
  
_Damn I was late_  
  
"There you are I was looking for you." she said cheerfully even though she was shifting around quite nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry I guess I just lost track of time," I stammered uncertainly.  
  
"Oh it's alright," she shrugged, "Kyo already left but we still have to wait for one more person."  
  
And then we stood quietly waiting for the next few minutes, and watched the people pass by us as they left.  
  
_Who are we waiting for?_  
  
_Kyo is rumored to be Yuki's cousin. Could it be the person we are waiting for? Could it be......Yuki  
_  
"Hello," greeted a cool serene voice behind us.  
  
It surprised me but yet I seemed to feel at ease with this voice. I swung around to face this unknown person and was startled to see Yuki, the most popular boy in school.  
  
He of all people was to accompany us. I blushed furiously and began to fumble with my hair knowing it to be quite messy. But then I realized what I was doing and quickly stopped. He was just a person after all nothing special.  
  
"Shall we go," he murmured absently shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Yes lets," said Tohru rather quickly and she gathered her things.  
  
"Ah huh," I replied struggling to pick up all the books I had set down.  
  
And we took to the street. As we walked down the streets they seemed to fly by in an eerie silence since no one attempted to talk with each other. Meanwhile I was in a complete daze, it felt as if I was floating. Yuki and Tohru were a complete mystery to me.  
  
Soon we left the sooty smell of the city and walked into a wooded area. The sweet smell of it was overwhelming and I became entranced by its beauty. The trees and flowers seemed to be endless as we walked along a small dirt path.  
  
It seemed like a century had passed before we ran into a big clearing and by then I was so tired that I barely knew where I was stepping.  
  
We walked up to the house and it was then that I noticed that Yuki was still with us. It kinda made me feel uneasy but I didn't say anything and instead turned back to the house. Inside I could hear someone singing what sounded like a tune about high school girls. I turned to Tohru but for some reason she didn't seem in the least perturbed by that racket.  
  
Just then a man with black hair and gray eyes burst through the thin layer of the sliding door.  
  
"Heeelllooo High school giiirl," he sang loudly.  
  
I shrieked and jumped back in surprise.  
  
Behind me I could hear Yuki mumbling about the house being destroyed.  
  
"Welcome my name is Shigure and this is Yuki and Tohru's home!" he belted out at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yuki and Tohru's what?" I exclaimed stupidly.  
  
An awkward silence filled the air.  
  
"Uh oh," Shigure said with a nervous laugh and he sprang back inside the house.  
  
I turned around to see if anyone would explain what was going on. Yuki had his face in his hands muttering about idiots and Tohru was blushing fiercely. I looked back and forth from Tohru to Yuki in total shock.  
  
"You mean...you mean you both live here in this house?" I said in exasperation. Tohru looked up from the floor and gave me a curt nod.  
  
_Oh my God, Oh my God! I knew they were close but this is just... scary. And it explains so much too.  
_  
"Umm......shall we go in?" Yuki said uncertainly. I nodded nonchalantly not knowing what else to do and I followed them into the house. On first glance the house looked simple but then I saw how everything was arranged with care.  
  
The person who cleaned this house must really care about it I mused silently.  
  
We then passed through a small hallway where upon reaching a small sitting area. We sat down after heaving our bulging backpacks on to a peach colored table.  
  
As I sat down Tohru cleared her throat signaling that she was about to speak.  
  
"I know this might seem like a lot to take in right now, but I've been living with the Sohmas for quite some time now. After my mother died, I went to stay with my parental grandfather but when remodeling had to be done to the house...I came to live with the Sohmas. And I felt that they had become like my family, so I decided to stay with them."  
  
"I had no idea," I stammered softly, "I umm....umm....I'm so shocked. It's just so sudden is all..."  
  
Tohru cast her gaze downward at the floor. Then she jumped up and said, "I'll go get us some snacks."  
  
"I'll help you," Yuki said softly and they quickly left the room shutting the door behind then.  
  
I sat there dumbfounded and unfocused, until some whispers coming from the kitchen snapped me from me daze.  
  
"I knew it was a matter of time before people found out," a voice sighed.  
  
"Maybe if we ask her to keep it a secret, she will." another voice said thoughtfully.  
  
"Like she's gonna keep that, "argued a third.  
  
With that comment I jumped to my feet and stomped towards the other room. I slid the door open forcefully and three startled faces met my view. I looked them straight in the face and I approached them my anger more apparent with every step I took.  
  
"You know, I'm not deaf! And you've got no right to judge me in the first place!" I shrieked at them.  
  
What a sight I must have been with my tangled hair and flushed cheeks. All of them resembled statues as they stared at me with wide eyes, the shock clearly etched out in each of their faces.  
  
"You don't know me, and to say otherwise is just stupid!" I continued angrily taking big gulps of breath to maintain my balance.  
  
Then with a more calm voice, I replied softly, "I can keep this a secret. It's no problem."  
  
"Really!" Tohru shouted a gleam of gratitude already visible in her eyes. The others looked shocked beyond belief. I guess they never knew I had a temper.  
  
A small smile lit my face.  
  
"Yes, really" I murmured hoarsely.  
  
The look on their faces was pure relief. Yuki let out a sigh and glanced at me curiously. Ignoring that look, I turned to the other person in the room who I knew had to be Kyo. With that orange hair and crimson eyes there was no mistaking him.  
  
I began to study his face. It was strong face I had to admit. He looked like he didn't take shit from any one. I looked at his eyes. They seemed to be watching something intensely across the room. Curiously, I followed his gaze and found that he was looking at Tohru.  
  
_So he has a soft spot_ I laughed softly. He snapped his head to the side and looked at me.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he inquired dangerously.  
  
"Me?" I squeaked taking a step back from him, "Nothing. I wasn't looking at anything".  
  
But inside I was laughing also _so.....Yuki and Kyo both like Tohru. Yes I've seen how they look at her. This was interesting....... very interesting. But who cares, I don't like them that way. Sure they're cute, but they're not my type. This is none of my business.  
  
_"Girls," Kyo muttered under his breath.  
  
I looked at him questioningly wondering what he was thinking about but he turned and walked out of the room before I could utter a word.  
  
It was then that Tohru announced she had the snacks ready and we could go do our homework.  
  
She carried the snacks into the other room and set them down upon the table. Then she looked back on Yuki and I and we quickly followed her.  
  
As we ate our snack of jelly donuts, Tohru began to explain her ideas on the project. They all seemed very interesting but I didn't want a story that was all sweet and sappy. I wanted something real, with death and tragic endings. She looked at me as if she would have never considered that before in her life. I began to get uncomfortable but then Yuki suggested we make a compromise which we gladly accepted. Agreeing to make it a little bit of both. And since we only had to plan out the project this week we were done. Tohru and I could now work on other homework which there seemed to be a lot of.  
  
But not me...I was too distracted. Shigure that weird man was on the phone in the other room. And since me being the curious creature I am I strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
Shigure was whispering softly in to the receiver of the phone twirling the cord in between his fingers. And by his stance I could tell he was either very worried or troubled about something.  
  
"Akito left the main house when?" he said accusingly "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
_Who is Akito?_  
  
"Well of coarse we'll come help you. He's our clan head after all," he whispered franticly.  
  
"Yes we'll leave right now," he said cutting off the conversation swiftly.  
  
Then he slammed down the receiver. As if he felt my gaze, he looked up and caught my eyes with his. I was surprised by the intensity of them and I quickly broke off eye contact.  
  
With a large sigh he called out Yuki's, Kyo's, and Tohru's names. They quickly went up to him scared by the fear that laced his voice.  
  
And without a word they went into another room that resembled a study. They stayed in there for several minutes but no matter how carefully I listened I couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
When they exited the room I could see that their faces were pale and ashen with fear. I wondered what all of this was about but I didn't say anything. And as I was ushered out of the house all I could manage to say to them was bye.  
  
The sun was just setting as I stepped out of the woods and into the musky city. It was going to be beautiful night. All the lights were lit and the city glowed with exuberance. The stores were all ready for the Christmas holidays with red and green colors filling their display windows. As I neared the bookstore, I had this weird sudden urge to go in.  
  
I walked slowly up to the door and walked in as the doors streamed open.  
  
The night air leaving me...as the smell of books filled my lungs. Quietly I walked to the fantasy section wondering silently what book I should get.  
  
Glancing down the shelves I found what I was looking for "The Da Vinci Code" a perfect read for right now even though I've read it hundreds of times. Then I carried it to the sitting area and began to look for somewhere to sit.  
  
While glancing over the chairs I thought I saw someone familiar. I turned back to skim over the people and I saw who I was looking for. A guy who was reading the book "The Shining" by Stephen King. He had black hair and what looked like dark blue eyes.  
  
_Oh my God I remember him!_  
  
As if he knew I was looking straight at him he glanced up and caught my eyes briefly. I became immobilized under his stern gaze. Then he stood up and walked slowly towards me. I wanted to turn and walk away right then and there but I couldn't there was something in me that sensed that I was needed here.  
  
Within moments he stood in front of me studying me curiously. I was entranced my the intensity of his eyes. I couldn't move even I wanted to.  
  
Then as if coming up to a sudden decision, he extended his hand towards me and said,  
  
"Hello Shade my name is Akito."  
  
_......Akito!_

* * *

Yey! This is even longer than my second chapter. Ne way I hope this was okay. School is really tiring right now because we have a crapload of tests going on. But I decided to work on it anyway because I know how big of a procrastinator I am. I hope to get out the fourth chapter soon though. Oh and I thank my friend mickyx for editing my chapter! hehehehe -kaguara-


	4. The encounter

My thanks out to Bronze Dagger, ShadowSheWolf, missy, mickyX, ratatatat and Satar. Thank you so much for your reviews!  
Moving on! Chapter four has been one of my favorite chapters to write. Even though it might confuse you, you'll understand it in the chapters to come. Though I'm not sure how long this fic will be. I just make it up as I go but when I write a chapter I always know what's gonna happen in the next one to come... so I guess it is kinda planned out. Hmmm.... anyway I want to have a Sohma's perspective in the story but I don't want to write Akito's take on this situation so I chose Hatori. When I was writing Hatori's little section on what going on I had all these new ideas for this story flow down into me. And now I'm newly inspired to write. hehehehe Oh... I also wanted to ask... have any of you seen His and her circumstances? I've seen the first dvd and it was really good. I want to see the next dvd really bad! Well I must stop my babbling now.... ne way on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. But I do own Shade.  
  
_Chapter Four: Breathless encounter_  
  
I took a quick step back from him as the shock sunk in.  
  
_Akito_  
  
He was the one...he was the one they were looking for...he had to be. I can see the resemblance in his face. He took a step closer still holding out his hand, his face indicting no emotion. Feeling that I had to act in some way I grasped his cool hand with my sweaty one and shook it. I felt all too uneasy about this transaction.  
  
Our hands parted and I took a deep intake of breath letting the tension flow out of me.  
  
"It is alright, nothing is wrong," I murmured to myself running my hand through my long black hair.  
  
Then I turned to face him. His head was tilted questioningly and his eyes were full of something that I could not place.  
  
_What is he thinking?_  
  
"What did you say?" he asked softly, though he knew full well what I had said.  
  
I recoiled unsure of what to respond with.  
  
"I said nothing...absolutely nothing," I breathed out, giving a small nervous laugh.  
  
A hint of a smile appeared on his face as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.  
  
"Do you come here often," he said as he stared at me through his bangs.  
  
"Yes." So many questions hummed within me... Who was he, why were they looking for him, and most importantly what were they trying to hide. Was it just me or was everyone today trying to avoid questions about their family. The thought just struck me weird.  
  
After a few moments I realized that I had dazed off into my own little world. Laughing to myself I looked back at Akito and found him doing something very surprising. He was studying me. Like a damn scientist looking through a microscope.  
  
"You seem preoccupied," he said assumingly, while picking up his books from a nearby table.  
  
"Yes well I have a lot of things on my mind," I said unconsciously tugging at my black shirt.  
  
"Would you like to get something to drink," he asked thoughtfully while darting his eyes to the front door uneasily. He had picked up all his stuff and was slowly moving away from me.  
  
"Umm...I guess I am kinda thirsty," and turned to follow him as he walked past me and headed for the door.

* * *

**_Hatori _**

"Akito!!!" Shigure and Hatori called as they drove down the streets.  
  
They had been looking for him just over two hours now and there was no sign of him. No one else was looking for him, just them. It was as if they didn't care that he had gone. Searching the library, the woods, and the supermarket had been a total waste of time. Up and down the streets they had searched but to no avail either.  
  
_Where could he be?_  
  
The only possible clue that they had found was that new book they had discovered in his room. It was highly unusual to find one of the newest releases just lying around the main house. Since Akito didn't go out much. It was then that Shigure had suggested that they look at the local bookstore. And that was where they were heading now. But it couldn't hurt to scream his name out as they went, could it? He had disappeared like this before but never this long. And his health....God how stupid he was to forget that. He would need his medicine soon.  
  
_Where in Gods name is he?_

* * *

_** Shade**_

I cleared my throat and began to shift nervously. We had walked down a couple of streets to a nice little restaurant and ordered tea. A few couples occupied the tables inside but since the night was clear and beautiful we decided to sit outside on the deck. The table which we were seated at was set for two and was made of a rich mahogany wood. We got our tea surprisingly quick and I silently congratulated the service for its work. But it seemed we couldn't think of anything to say to each other.  
  
_There must be something I can say to him..._  
  
"Is the tea to your liking," he said as he took a small sip of his tea.  
  
"Umm...yea but I've never had this kind before. What is it called?" I looked at him waiting for my question to be answered.  
  
"Oolong"  
  
I stuttered spitting out my tea in the process, "O what?"  
  
A smirk appeared on his face and he lifted his napkin to clear away the mess I had made.  
  
"You've never heard of it."  
  
Embarrassed I shook my head.  
  
"What kinds of tea do you drink?" he asked while sitting up in his chair, leaning in to hear me a bit more clearly.  
  
"Kinds?" I repeated stupidly.  
  
"I've only had iced tea. You know... brisk... in the can?" I heard the muffled snickers of two women from the table behind me.  
  
My answer seemed to amuse him, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Trying to make up for it, I started talking about myself.  
  
"I guess me not knowing this isn't that surprising. I grew up mostly in the U.S. My parents died when I was young and since then I've moved around from relative to relative. Finally I was sent here to live with my aunt Narumi."  
  
"So you haven't been here long?" he asked suddenly interested.  
  
"No, only about two years. My sisters were going to stay here too but they decided they would rather stay in the U.S. with a cousin. So here I am." I laughed nervously.  
  
"I've lived here all my life." he said softly.  
  
"I wish I could do that but staying in one place for so long seems impossible." I said smiling.  
  
I had never met someone like this before. For the next two hours we talked like this, about interesting things and sometimes ...not so interesting things. But for some reason he seemed to evade every question about his family that I asked him. Always changing the subject when it came to that.  
  
_I wonder why..._

* * *

_** Hatori**_  
  
_Great, now we've been looking for 4 hours. If we keep this up, I won't be surprised if we just keel over and die within the next thirty minutes.  
  
_"Well the bookstore clerk said she saw him earlier," Shigure said stepping into the car.  
  
"It's a start, but now can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" he said exasperated.  
  
"No!" I said firmly, "We need to keep looking. What if something is wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Shigure said rather loudly.  
  
"And how do you know that?" I growled.  
  
"Well I...don't I just have a feeling." he leaning back into his chair casually.  
  
"Shigure," I said threateningly, "You're lying tactics haven't been very good today. Tell me."  
  
Shigure giggled but he said nothing more. So I decided to let the matter drop. It was a waste of time to try and force it out of the dog. For I knew a spew of poetry was all I was going to get...but the way he reacted bothered me.

* * *

_**Shade **_

Akito glanced at the clock across the room and muttered to himself.  
  
"Hmm...?" I mumbled looking up from my plate with a muffin currently half way lodged in my mouth.  
  
"I hadn't realized how late it was," he said as he began to clear away his plate.  
  
I looked towards the clock which read 10 pm.  
  
"Oh!" I said loudly spewing muffin everywhere.  
  
_Had we been here that long?_  
  
"I guess when we're having fun time flies," I said cheerfully.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. At the moment I was completely out of character.  
  
"Hey don't blame me it's the sugar. The sugar I tell you." I laughed out flipping my hair in the process.  
  
He burst out laughing and it was my turn to be surprised. I asked him why he was laughing but he said it was nothing. Then he paid the bill and we left the warm lit restaurant to the damp streets of the town.  
  
_**minutes later (Shade)**_  
  
The streets were dormant but I could still spot some people silently scurrying about in the alleyways. The sight of the dim lighted streets was captivating, giving it a pleasant aura. We moved stealthily down the street. He was in complete disarray; breathing heavily, hair aghast and standing on end. I wondered why he was in such of a hurry to get home.  
  
"Why are we in such a rush?" I shouted out as the wind picked up.  
  
But he didn't answer instead he moved faster, almost frantically. Houses and businesses passed us, entire streets faded away and still we walked. Then abruptly he stopped and we were at the same bookstore from earlier. Breathless he turned to me and took my hand placing a small piece of paper in it.  
  
"Tomorrow at 1 pm meet me here," he whispered urgently between breaths.  
  
Then with a nod of the head he walked swiftly across the street and sped down the sidewalk. I watched him race away frigidly, I had wanted him to stay longer...  
  
_Was he related to the Sohmas?_  
  
He hadn't even told me his last name. Looking down I opened my hand where he had placed the slip of paper. Slowly I unfolded it, and then I brought my hand closer to read the tiny neat writing of its interior.  
  
_(118) 441-1874  
4221 Pour toujour _  
  
I folded the paper back up and tucked it into my back pocket.  
  
"Pour toujour," I murmured.  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind a little light clicked on.  
  
_If I remember it straight pour toujour means, "forever cursed"  
_  
The words stood out in my mind, cutting through all my thoughts like a knife.  
  
"Forever cursed."

* * *

The Tiger By: William Blake 

Tiger! Tiger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
In what distant deeps or skies  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand dare seize the fire?  
And what shoulder, and what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? and what dread feet?  
What the hammer? what the chain?  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?  
When the stars threw down their spears,  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb make thee?  
Tiger! Tiger! burning bright  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

* * *

I just love this poem.nods You know actually I don't think this chapter is that confusing. I think that the next one is, maybe because I haven't finished writing it. Hmm...ne way the next chapter is in the works. It should be done soon but I have to finish a research paper for school first. So I'll see how that's gonna fit in. Well I hope you liked it. Oh and my thanks again to mickyX for editing. -kaguara- 


	5. Reclaiming memories

Hi all. I'm sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter but as most of my friends know I am a procrastinator. (Most definitely) -- This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I really got into it. Plus this chapter actually has to deal with more of the actual plot. SOOO.....I guess that's all I wanted to say. On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, Natsuki Takaya does. But I do own Shade.  
  
Chapter five Reclaiming memories  
  
_How did...how did I know that?  
_  
"It's just a coincidence," I murmured softly to reassure myself.  
  
The sky had grown seemingly darker as if it were going to rain. But still the moon shined, luminescent in the stark sky. I smiled to myself and twirled my hair around my finger playfully. Tonight was the perfect night to walk home. But as soon as that thought entered my mind sheets of rain came pelting down upon me. Silently I cursed, this was just perfect. Wearily, I looked out upon the street. And as I was about to make my move to cross the street, something flickered beside me.  
  
I looked down instinctively, scanning the area around me. The ground looked bare, wet, and inconspicuous. Still I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, so I looked a little harder...a piece of cloth rippled in the wind. Its faded colors concealed in the brink of the storm. Curiously I inched closer wondering what was hidden under this thing. What I found was unnerving, an old woman curled under a blanket. That was all she had against the harsh wind and rain.  
  
Her thin veined hand was raised and it beckoned me forward. The woman was dressed in rags. The clothes had been patched in so many places, that it was remarkable that any of the original fabric still existed. Her flowing white hair was pinned up at the back of her neck neatly with care. She looked up at me knowingly, her sea blue eyes slightly hinted with sadness.  
  
As if I was pulled by an unseen force, I stepped closer. I couldn't control myself; I was entranced by her eyes. The old woman then reached inside her tattered pocket and pulled out something. It glinted in the soft moonlight, sparkling with magnificence. Almost compulsively I reached out and grasped it.  
  
"Put it away quickly, no one must see it," she breathed out hoarsely. Hastily I shoved it into my pant pocket. The woman smiled intuitively and inclined her head to one side.  
  
"Child," she croaked out, "what you seek for is in your pocket but what you need is in your mind."  
  
_What the hell is she talking about?  
_  
Nervously I tugged at my shirt, nearly ripping it.  
  
Taking a deep breath the old woman began to talk again, "Remember my words Shade take them to heart and keep them guarded. Don't let anyone see what I gave you, one day your very life might depend on it."  
  
And with that her eyes rolled back into her head, showing only the whites of her eyes. Then they fluttered closed...and she laid down.  
  
_This is like one of those old fairytales with a seer. Who is she... and I don't remember telling her my name! Hell, I didn't even talk to her!  
_  
Frantically I looked around, looking for somebody...anybody to tell me they saw that too. And to tell me I wasn't going completely crazy.  
  
_Why do I feel like someone is always watching me?  
  
_Sighing I made sure I had all my stuff, then I began to walk slowly towards my home.  
  
_Why of all days does it have to be this one? First going to Tohru's house and finding out about her secret then bumping into Akito at the bookstore. And now stupid crazy, fortune telling old ladies!  
  
_All of a sudden a honk broke me from my daze. I turned swiftly towards the noise and found my aunt's own eyes staring back at me.  
  
_Oh boy, I'm in trouble  
_  
Looking around I realized I hadn't walked very far from where I had talked to that woman. But when I looked for her form on the ground it was no longer there. I stared at the spot in horror.  
  
_We had just talked a few minutes ago. She couldn't have gone very far in this storm. Could she?  
_  
My aunt honked again and I turned to where she was waiting. Impatiently she waved at me to come. Groaning I ran over to her car and jumped in.  
  
_Why of all cars does she bring a convertible to pick me up in the rain?  
_  
She flashed a smile at me and began to drive. I knew we were going to talk when we got home so I stayed quiet. And let the raindrops cover me.

* * *

_**later that night...  
**  
_

_Shade.....Shade  
  
The voice called to her again  
  
Images flashed before her eyes  
  
Her childhood...her parent's death  
  
Shade it whispered closing in  
_  
_Remember.....  
  
Noooooooooo!!!  
_  
I sat up shaking.  
  
The dream... it was so real.  
  
Sweat slide down my forehead, clouding my eyes slightly. I shook it off and jumped out of bed.  
  
I remembered...the thing the old woman had given to me.  
  
Hesitantly I walked down the stairs to the laundry room, my footfalls the only sound in the house. No one would be awake right now. It was four in the morning plus a Saturday.  
  
Sliding the door open I made my way into the small confined room. Piles of clothes were everywhere and here and there were the remains of our track out of the rain. Silently I glided to my discarded pants; I remember putting it in my pocket. Bending over I picked my pants up off the ground and put them on the awaiting washing machine. I reached into the wet pocket and plucked the item out from its interior.  
  
It was round and looked to be some sort of pendant linked to a chain. I traced my fingers over the many designs on the front. The pendant itself was made entirely of silver. Then I turned it over to reveal thirteen small symbols.  
  
_The twelve symbols of the zodiac?  
_  
I instantly recognized them even with all the years of wear.  
  
_Why were they here on the back of this?  
_  
The symbols formed a complete circle around one large symbol, which I could not make out. Curiously I touched this unknown symbol.  
  
_Suddenly a vision...A tall young man and woman holding hands appeared before my eyes.  
  
"Akiko this....this is for you," the young man murmured. He held out what appeared to be the same pendant above her head and placed it around her neck.  
  
"What is it?" the woman asked curiously, tilting her head back.  
  
"It is the, "Heart of the fallen." It's been in our family for generations." he said while wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her long black hair that cascaded down her back.  
  
She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "We'll be together forever right?" her voice filled with joy.  
_  
_He grinned and cupped her face. "Forever."  
_  
I clutched the pendant closer... what had just happened? It was as if I had seen a flashback. Looking around while I had been there, I realized that this had happened a long time ago. All the furniture was out dated and all the china looked brand new even though it was made in the old style. Silently I stood there trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
_The woman...she looked familiar as if I'd seen her somewhere. But.....no that's crazy.  
_  
Thinking I had gone entirely delirious I headed back to my room.  
  
"All I need is some more sleep," I murmured to myself.  
  
The stairs creaked as I went up and nearly woke up our animals.  
  
_Now that would be bad.....our dogs tearing up the house while we are sleeping. I wish that was the least of my worries...  
_  
I sighed and opened my door.  
  
_It was going to be a long night....I mean morning or whatever.  
_  
As I stepped into my room, I set the pendant on the table next to my bed. I wouldn't want to lose it.

* * *

_**The next day...**_  
  
Rays of sunlight filled the room spreading over my pale face. I felt like shit. I had laid there for hours just staring out the window concentrating on the frail horizon. The sky was bright with colors of pink and orange, filling my window with a warm feeling. I knew I needed to get up soon but with this site intent on keeping its mark... I lay there. The events of yesterday kept playing over and over in my head.  
  
_Shigure talking on the phone about looking for some guy, meeting Akito at the bookstore, and the old woman's warnings. I couldn't forget them it's as if someone was trying to tell me something. Maybe something I'd forgotten....something that happened in the past. I couldn't ....I just couldn't explain anything.  
_  
Sighing I swung myself up and out of bed. Then decisively I reached out with my hand and grabbed the pendant off my bedside table. It stared at me incessantly, glittering in the dawn of light. My room became shades of gray absorbing the light refracted off this pendant. Looking hard at it I wrapped my hand slowly around it.  
  
_What is so damn important about this? Is there some reason I need it?  
  
"Don't let anyone see what I gave you, one day your very life might depend on it."  
  
What did she mean?  
  
"It is the, "Heart of the fallen." It's been in our family for generations."  
_  
"Shade! Are you up yet? Come eat breakfast!" a feminine voice called loudly from the staircase.  
  
Without thinking I threw the necklace over my head and stuffed the pendant out of sight. I had to hurry up or she'd come up here. Tossing on my grey wrinkled robe I swiftly walked out of my room and closed the door. I crossed the hallway to the little staircase that led to the kitchen. As I crept down the stairs whiffs of food joined me, the smells of pancakes and sausage. Grinning to myself I hopped the last two remaining steps and landed in the kitchen. Four people occupied the table. I recognized all of them instantly, my aunt, her husband, and two of my distant cousins. (Miyoshi and Isako)  
  
They smiled at me timidly, still very nervous about my presence even though I had been living here two years.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Arishima," Isako said softly, sweeping her hair off her shoulder. Her dark brown hair was lightly strewn with gray and her eyes were a deep shade of blue. She was always dressed in the traditional robes, never in jeans or dresses.  
  
Miyoshi my other crazier distant cousin was totally and absolutely different. Though the twin of Isako she always adorned short skirts and faded jeans where ever she went. She said it was her right as a woman of the twentieth century to wear them or as I call it... trapeze in them. She can always make me laugh with her weird but accurate notions.  
  
My aunt and her husband were surprisingly alike though their personalities couldn't be anymore different. She was always the optimistic one and he the biggest sadist of our family. With their light brown hair and hazel eyes they were almost always mistaken as twins.  
  
I smiled in return to their polite greetings and walked quickly up to the table to take my seat. While still uneasy about me, they were very polite. Rummaging around on the table I managed to fill my plate at least a little. It seemed as if they had started eating quite a bit before I came down. But nevertheless the food was delicious even though I ate most of it alone. I often wondered why they ate before me but I never asked them personally. It didn't occur to me to that they hated me in anyway so I left the issue up in the air.  
  
For ten minutes I sat there playing around with the pancakes that currently sat on my plate. My appetite had completely left me at the sound of them leaving.  
  
"Remember to clean your dishes when your done!" my aunt yelled as she ran out the door. She was going to be late to work today.  
  
Groaning I stood up and made my way to the trashcan, filling it up with the remains of our pointless meal. Then I crossed the kitchen to our large silver sink. My aunt had just got this put in last week and prided herself in having a sink so up to date. Curiously I peered down into the sink as if something magical or spectacular was going to happen.  
  
_If this sink is so "special" why didn't it clean the god damned dishes itself.  
_  
Sighing I set the rest of the dishes in the sink and turned on the water, holding my hand under the facet to find the right temperature. I don't like washing dishes but since I had to....I would.  
  
I scrubbed for what seemed like hours but eventually I finished and all the dishes were set out to dry. Wiping the sweat off my brow I set off to get ready. After all...I was meeting Akito in a few hours.

* * *

_**little while later...  
**_  
Silently I adjusted my new black trench coat that I had bought last week. It was going over the black shirt and pants I had decided to wear for this occasion. I had this weird sense of style. I love to wear black and anything dark. I mean anything... literally.  
  
My long black hair was parted straight down and I had it draped over my shoulders. I never put it up or in a ponytail because...well I guess it was sort of a habit.  
  
I tucked in the pendant once again under my shirt to keep it hidden. Some how I felt safe knowing it was right there than having it in a drawer in my room. Taking one quick look to make sure my eyeliner wasn't smudged around my jade green eyes; I stepped out of my room.  
  
Finally I was ready especially after staring at my face for practically two hours. I set out for the little bookstore on what I liked to call "Main Street". In all actuality it was called "Ten Knights Avenue," but who cares anyway. Its not like I was going to get in trouble or anything plus that name had some truth to it. Ten Knights Avenue was one of the busiest streets in this forsaken little town.  
  
_"Tomorrow at 1 pm meet me here."_  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about him...I don't know why. I felt foolish feeling this way besides I barely knew the guy. And he was very rude to me the first time we met.  
  
_What made him change his mind?_  
  
Slapping the top of my head in attempt to rid myself of my stupidity I crossed the street to the little bookstore where we had first met.  
  
_"It is none of your business girl!"_  
  
I can still remember all the things he said to me. But with the impending meeting so close... I pushed back all the unpleasant memories of our acquaintance and stepped into the bookstore. He can't believe that I would actually wait outside for him in this heat, does he?  
  
The cashier instantly recognized me and gave me a little wave as I made my way to the cushioned seats of the reading area. Books were piled everywhere; on tables, the floor, and chairs. Looking to my right I found what I was looking for... a cute little manga that I myself had just discovered only about a week ago. Already immersed in the detailed pictures and dialogue of this eccentric story, I plopped into a nearby chair, pushing the books underneath me onto the floor. No one ever bothered to clean this place up anyway. I sat there for hours this way...just reading.  
  
When I had finished the book I realized that it was getting late.  
  
_Where is he?_  
  
Concern led to panic then anger, I was so pissed off. I couldn't believe he had stood me up.  
  
_The nerve! Who the hell does he think he is...  
_  
Impulsively I reached into my pocket for the small slip of paper he had given me.  
  
_(118) 441-1874_  
  
Then obsessively I repeated the number over in my mind, and lept up off the chair to the awaiting pay phone in the corner. Cursing all the way I grabbed the phone angrily and dialed the number. People nearby looked at me oddly probably wondering if I was crazy.  
  
_There is going to be hell to pay! I swear it... Akito you....you bastard!  
  
_The phone began to ring and silently I waited. I waited for someone...anyone to pick up the phone so I could give them a piece of my mind...but no answer came.  
  
So making the most drastic decision I've ever made in my life, I dashed out of the bookstore.  
  
_4221 Pour Tojour...well Akito it seems as if you'll be seeing me after all.  
_

* * *

Filled with cold and bitter sorrows  
My soul today darkness borrows  
You left me lonely then forgot  
With my tears your life is bought  
I tell my self that light has gone  
So that now hopeless I can go on  
Whispering curses before I die  
Yelling with strength that is a lie  
You call me a monster and you fear  
With each passing day the end is near  
I did not want to be this voice  
It's not as if I had a choice  
No one ever wanted me  
Even now they do not see  
They never gave me help or cared  
They never asked me how I faired  
Never asked me if I cared to die  
Never knew alone I cry  
Now it's too late my time is running out  
I was given but one choice one route  
One choice is no choice at all  
Born to die I'll only fall  
Because my only friend is fate  
My existence is a wretched state  
  
By: Serena Bunny  
  
Note: This poem is on Serena Bunny's account but she did not write it one of her friend's did. Also I think everyone should give props plus reviews to her because this poem is damn good!

* * *

Three, two, one  
One, two, three  
What the hell is bothering me?  
(Family matters)  
  
I just loved this poem soo much that I had to re-quote it from Audrey Bogart's fb fic. It's hilarious; I think all of you should go take a peek at it. . I know, I know I should have been working on my fic but I needed to get some bogo off the brain! Get it, bogo off the brain! passing bystander turns and stares at the weirdo...then runs away Ne ways here are the review responses for my last chapter:  
  
cindy17- Thanks and don't worry I have no intentions of not continuing this story. Oh and also thanks for telling me about the translation mistake.  
  
inuyashagirl411- Thank you, I 'm glad you loved it!  
  
Ookami Aya- Thanks for the review! Yes I fixed everything; I didn't want anything to be wrong with my fic. Also you'll have to wait for the last question...all will be revealed in later chapters. Hmmm...Shi-chan as an actual dog's name...I think that's soo cute! I want a dog named that! No fair!  
  
IloveFrey- Yes I love those poems also, they are the best! Thanks for the review and I hoped you liked the ending poem by Serena Bunny's mystery friend!  
  
evilducktape101- Thanks for the review! Lol I'm going to be reading that book this year too! Was it really that bad?  
  
Oh and once again my thanks out to mickyX for editing! .


	6. A 'new' girl in the Sohma house

Dear readers,

Have any of you seen or heard anything about the newest chapter of Fruits Basket? (97) Well if you haven't then I won't tell you up here you'll have to scroll down to receive the news... But if you don't I'm going to tell you right now that I'm discontinuing this story.

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER NINTEY-SEVEN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In this last chapter Akito has been revealed to be a girl. The links for the translations of the last three pages and picture revealing akito are on my website. /the link for that is on my profile/

(To see the full translations go to the fruit basket ml on yahoo and join it. Then send a post and they will link you up to the website with translations. I can not give out the address publicly.)

I'm still having trouble finding the balance between this Akito and the 'old' one, though he (she) really hasn't changed at all only my perception of the character. .

I hope all of you will forgive me for this but I don't think it can really be helped. I will not have a yuri on my hands.

If you wish to still read another Akito story you can look into my Death Brings Black Roses fic. (It's Akito centric) Plus the 'revelation' will be addressed too. The first chapter shall be up soon along with a few poems that I have previously written. (I have the prologue up)

Ja matte ne!

-kaguara-


End file.
